the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Numbers
Operation Numbers, also known as Project Numbers, is the name given to a CIA black operations unit that was reverse engineered from the Soviet Operation Iron Wolf during the Cold War. The CIA thought it would be beneficial if their operatives copied the Soviet Union's method of creating spies of their own to counter the Soviet supersoldier program Operation Iron Wolf. After the Soviet Union fell, Operation Numbers was retasked with conducting operations against Islamist terrorist organizations in the Middle East. It is thought they had a role in a plot to prevent the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks but failed. History Conception Main article: ''Operation Iron Wolf During the Cold War, the Soviets had developed a super-spy-assassin program known as Operation Iron Wolf, which sought to create mind-controlled super-soldier-assassin-spies using psychedelic drug dosages. However, the initial indoctrination programs were problematic when it came to receiving orders; the spies used to be briefed verbally, but as the drugs wore off, the spies would forget what their missions were and thus go rogue, so the Russians decided to use coded number sequences implanted in the assets' brains in order to better communicate. The first test subject for this was Agnes Peterson, an American woman who was arrested by the Soviet KGB after she was discovered to be sharing Christianity amongst Soviet citizens. Bratchenko had Peterson put under numerous mind control techniques and then implanted with the knowledge to translate the number sequences. Unfortunately, the Russians were unaware of a flaw: the programming could be sabotaged. A Russian defector named Yuri Belov was able to sabotage the brainwashing and help Agnes escape the prison she was held in. After sabotaging Agnes, Yuri sent her on a brutal rampage throughout the Iron Wolf facility in East Berlin where she was held while Yuri himself disappeared into the night after hijacking an East German Army truck, which he drove to West Berlin. Agnes, on the other hand, escaped to the United States and told the American public what had happened. This reached the attention of the CIA, which sought to recruit her. An undercover asset posing as a journalist for ''The New York Times ''interviewed Agnes, and she told the man everything. The asset then told the rest of the CIA, including the director at the time, Herman Dewey. A friend of Agnes' family reached out to Agnes and gave her a job offer-which happened to be an advisor/specialist for anti-Soviet espionage techniques. Agnes accepted out of desperation (she was jobless at the time) and was recruited as a CIA agent. Cold War The CIA really put these theories to the test during the Vietnam War-albeit it was the reverse of what the Soviets and East Germans did; North Vietnamese and Soviet POWs were used as test subjects for the CIA's own version of Iron Wolf, which they codenamed ''Operation Numbers. As a member of Operation Numbers, Agnes was put in charge of a ragtag gang of Soviet defectors under mind control, and led a series of devastating sabotage operations against the enemy. Unfortunately, during one mission in Laos, Agnes was recaptured and handed over to the Russians for reconditioning. Fortunately, she was able to escape, killing East German scientist and Iron Wolf mastermind Dietrich Sterner in the process. Operation Numbers' biggest breakthrough was the destruction of Iron Wolf, which occurred in 1969, when Agnes Peterson destroyed the numbers station broadcasting the number sequences to Russian sleeper agents on American soil. War on Terror Following this, Operation Numbers operatives were deployed to fight in other conflicts across the globe, augmenting the US military in various conflicts beyond the Cold War, including (but not limited to) the Persian Gulf War and the War on Terror. Operation Numbers was now focused on eliminating Islamist terrorist sleeper agents on American soil. However, it eventually expanded its mission to include various other organizations listed as terrorist groups by the US government. Known Operation Numbers assets Cold War *Agnes Peterson *Yuri Belov War on Terror TBA Weapons and equipment Sidearms *M1911A1 *Colt Anaconda *CZ-75 *Makarov PM *Beretta M9A1 *FN Five-Seven Submachine guns *MP5 *Kiparis *Uzi *Ingram Mac-10 Shotguns *MP-133 *KS-23 *SPAS-12 *Ithaca Stakeout Sniper rifles *Remington 700 *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 *Barrett M95 *M40A5 *Steyr Scout Elite Assault rifles *AK-47 *AKM *AK-74M *AKS-74u *M16 *XM177E1 *CAR-15 *Galil Category:Factions